TWINS - TaeKookVKook
by Kay1607
Summary: Kisah si ganteng bin cantik aka Jeon Jungkook dan kembaran ceweknya Jeon Jungkyu. . "Kook... "Tukeran tempat yok.. "Aku sekolah ditempatmu pake clana trus kamu ditempatku pake rok."
1. 0

Katakanlah ini termasuk salah satu ide gila Jeon Jungkyu. Memaksa Jungkook untuk menjadi dirinya dengan alasan ingin ganti suasana yang membosankan disekolahnya, yang dengan bodohnya disetujui oleh Jungkook tanpa memikirkan nasib kedepannya. Ya... mereka kembar. Sangat mirip. Yang membedakan hanyalah rambutnya saja. Jungkyu dengan rambut panjang sebahu, dan Jungkook dengan rambut pendek khas anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Bahkan tinggi mereka hampir sama. Cuma berbeda 3cm lebih tinggi Jungkook.

"Brengsek kau Jungkyu, kenapa rokmu pendek sekali?" Si pria hobi mengumpat aka Jungkook mulai melontarkan komentarnya, bahkan pada sodara wanitanya tak tanggung-tanggung ia berkata kasar.

"Rokku tidak pendek sialan, kaunya saja yang ketinggian." Si wanita menimpali sambil membenahi roknya yang dipakai Jungkook.

"Oh ayolah, tinggi kita bahkan hampir sama." Balas Jungkook.

"Ya.. termasuk ukuran dadamu yang berisi hampir sama seperti punyaku dan pantatmu bahkan lebih seksi dari punyaku!"

"Sialan kau Jung!"

TBC

a/n: Ini baru awal pembukaan.. tergantung readers tercintah, jika banyak peminat FF ini bakal lanjut, klo sedikit yah... mungkin juga dilanjut, ( -_-)—

Matur suwun.. ヽ(ﾟﾟ)ノ


	2. 1

Sebuah mobil sport melaju cepat ke area parkir sekolah. Setelah sampai, dibukanya pelan pintu mobil tersebut. Keluarlah sosok wanita coret lelaki coret ehm cantik yang dengan gaya soknya berjalan bak model sambil menenteng tas di bahunya. Sekejap semua mata beralih pada sosok tersebut.

Flashback

"Ingatlah kook! Jangan sekali-kali membuat kekacauan disana. Walaupun aku sering dihukum guru gara-gara suka cari keributan, tapi pliss jangan kau tambahkan lagi bisa-bisa nanti ayah dipanggil kepala sekolah dan diskors kaya kamu."

"Hhmm"

"Yang kedua! Jangan sampai menarik perhatian siswa lain."

"Hhmm"

"Yang ketiga! Jauhi salah satu siswa disana yang bemarga Kim!"

"Hhmm"

"Sialan kamu Kook! Kau mendengarnya tidak sih!" Sungut jungkyu sesaat dirasanya jawaban Jungkook yang seperti tidak ada niat.

"Aish! Iya iya aku dengar." Balasnya malas. "Yang terpenting beritahu aku dimana letak kelasku dan dimana aku bisa duduk nanti. Ish! Harusnya hari ini aku menikmati waktu skorsku, malah kau suruh gantian!"

End Flashback

Jungkook berjalan pelan ketika ia sampai pada deretan kelas-kelas dan dilihatnya sebuah buku catatan kecil di genggamannya, disana mengatakan bahwa kelasnya berada dilantai 2 tepat dibagian dekat dengan anak tangga. Lantas dengan segera ia menaiki anak tangga tersebut sambil masih melihat-lihat isi catatan kecil itu.

"Hmmm... aneh. Mengapa hari ini kau memakai celana pendek didalam rokmu, Jung?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Jungkook yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas milik Jungkyu, mungkin. Dan dengan gerakan patah-patah dan diselingi tatapan horor, Jungkook pelan-pelan menatap seonggok daging hidup yang sedang jongkok dibawahnya sambil menyibak roknya. Wajah Jungkook seketika berubah merah padam antara kudu ingin marah, malu or merasa dilecehkan mungkin?

BRUUAAKK

Secepat kilat Jungkook menendang pemuda itu yang dengan tidak elitnya malah mengenai tong sampah didepan kelas tersebut.

"Ya lord... mimpi apa aku semalam." Didekatinya pemuda tadi yang tergeletak mengenaskan ditumpukan sampah-sampah. Dilihatnya sekilas nametag di bajunya.

"Park Jimin" bisiknya sambil membuka catatan miliknya lagi. Disana tertulis ada teman sekelasnya yang bernama Park mesum Jimin yang hobi melihat celana dalam para gadis. Dan disana juga tertulis untuk tidak segan-segan menendang si Park itu kalau berbuat tak senonoh terhadapnya.

"Huuh... terimakasih pada kakiku yang telah reflek menendang Park sialan itu." Racau Jungkook sambil masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk dibangku yang diyakininya milik Jungkyu.

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua berjalan dengan khidmat. Bersyukur ia tidak ada yang mencurigainya, padahal ia kadang-kadang terduduk sambil membuka kakinya lebar-lebar khas seorang cowok dan kadang ia juga menggaruk-garuk pantat yang naasnya dilihat oleh Park mesum Jimin yang ternganga kaget akan ulahnya. Dan Jungkook? Ia malah tersenyum manis bak malaikat yang langsung membuat Jimin hampir pingsan (lagi) ditempat.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seketika semua murid-murid berlarian keluar guna mengisi perut kosong mereka. Kecuali Jungkook yang masih betah ditempatnya, karena ia selalu membawa bekal dari rumah. Beda dengan Jungkyu yang suka makan dikantin daripada membawa bekal yang telah disediakan ibunya.

"Menu hari ini, hmm... nasi, telur, dan sayuran." Jungkook bergumam sendiri sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. Ia makan dengan nikmatnya sambil sesekali bermain ponsel berbalas pesan dengan Jungkyu yang menanyainya tentang bagaimana keadaannya yang menyamar sebagai dirinya.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bercerita yang terkadang membuat Jungkook terkekeh geli ketika Junkyu menyumpahinya saat ia bilang ia suka tebar pesona di kelasnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya direbut oleh seseorang. Hampir saja mulut Jungkook terpeleset mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya jika saja mata Jungkook tak kalah cepat membaca nametag diseragam siswa tersebut.

'Kim Taehyung'

"_Sekali lagi, kook. _Jauhi siswa disana yang bernama Kim Taehyung."

Sekelebat Jungkook mengingat perkataan Jungkyu sebelum ia berangkat sekolah tadi. Beruntung ia memiliki ingatan yang bagus. Tapi.. ia sedikit penasaran sama pria didepannya kini yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya. Kenapa harus dijauhi?"

Ah! Tunggu-tunggu.. ponselnya?

Secepat kilat Jungkook mengambil kembali ponselnya tadi yang diambil paksa oleh Kim Taehyung tadi.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Jungkook tanpa basa-basi sambil melirik kearah meja sampingnya berlawanan arah sama sosok didepannya yang kini malah menyeringai menatapnya.

"Tidak ada." Balasnya singkat."Hanya ingin mengganggu seekor kelinci kecil yang tersesat saja." Sontak Jungkook menoleh kearah pria dihadapannya dan detik itu juga matanya dibuat terbelalak tak percaya ketika sepasang bibir itu kini bertemu dan dilumatnya pelan.

"Manis." Jungkook masih terdiam shock. Ditepuknya pelan pucuk kepala Jungkook. "Sampai bertemu lagi Jung...

... kook."

TBC

a/n: Pendek? Biarin ah, XD


	3. 2

Sial seribu sial memang. Hari pertama menyamar malah langsung ketahuan sama orang yang seharusnya dijauhinya-kata Jungkyu. Masalah ciuman mah dia gak ambil pusing. Lagian dia bukan gadis perawan yang harus berteriak kencang kaya mau diperkosa terus meminta pertanggungjawaban, toh itu bukan ciuman pertamanya juga. Malahan Jungkook semakin dibuat penasaran ama si Kim Taehyung tadi. Mau tanya ama kembaran ceweknya pun ogah, kelamaan.

"Berhenti!"

Kim Taehyung yang sudah berjalan sampai ambang pintu sedikit terkejut ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Dia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan kali aja ada manusia lain selain dirinya yang disuruh berhenti. Ternyata didalam kelas tersebut hanya ada dia saja dan si pembuat suara tadi.

"Kim Taehyung. Benarkah itu namamu?" Jungkook berjalan memperpendek jarak mereka. Sedangkan Kim Taehyung tadi hanya tersenyum miring sebagai balasan. Dikeluarkannya catatan kecil milik Jungkook. "Disini tertulis bahwa aku harus menjauhimu. Apakah gara-gara kau suka mencium sembarang orang jadi aku harus menjauhimu?"

Taehyung sebenarnya tidak sengaja ketika melewati kelas dan mendapati masih ada seorang siswi yang biasanya nomer satu dibarisan paling depan di kantin sekolahnya tiba-tiba absen dari kantin dan membawa bekal sendiri. Dan sebenarnya juga kalau bukan karena penasaran, ia tidak berniat mengambil ponsel milik Jungkook yang terlihat keasyikan, terus membaca isi pesan didalamnya yang ternyata sedang berkirim pesan dengan Jeon Jungkyu, wanita yang pernah menyatakan perasaan kepadanya 1 minggu yang lalu dan ditolaknya karena sebuah alasan. Yah... alasan tersebut pun satu sekolah juga tahu bahwa Taehyung itu gay. Catat, Ge-A-Ye. Dari situ, Taehyung tahu bahwa yang sedang dihadapannya itu bukanlah wanita yang dulu pernah tergila-gila padanya, melainkan saudaranya yang menurut sinyal kelelakian Taehyung, ia adalah seorang pria yang menyamar sebagai Jeon Jungkyu. Maka dengan otak gilanya, Taehyung mencium Jungkook tanpa memikirkan ia bakal dihajar atau dipukuli sampai mati.

"Menarik." Taehyung berujar akhirnya. Masih dengan tersenyum miring, Ia menghampiri Jungkook yang lantas reflek memundurkan langkahnya sampai bertubrukan dengan meja dibelakangnya. Pelan-pelan Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya didekat telinga Jungkook. "Kau tau? Aku suka batang loh." Jungkook terlihat biasa saja. "Dan aku menyukaimu." Taehyung tertawa didalam hati, ia mengira-ngira kalau si Jungkook bakalan merona akan sikap blak-blakannya, nyatanya...

"Dan aku tidak 'tuh." Balas Jungkook datar. "Bisa tolong minggir sebentar? Gara-gara kau acara makan siangku jadi terganggu, tau!" Jungkook mendorong keras bahu Taehyung dan kembali ke mejanya untuk melanjutkan makannya. Persetan dengan rasa penasarannya terhadap Taehyung tadi, dan masa bodoh juga kalau ia bakal dimarahi oleh Jungkyu karena ia berniat mendekati Taehyung. Yang penting ia sekarang harus mengisi perut laparnya dulu.

Dan Taehyung?

Oh.. dirinya sekarang sudah keluar dari kelas tak lupa ia mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dengan berbagai macam pikiran dikepalanya.

"APAAAA??!!!" teriakan nyaring menggema di kediaman keluarga Jeon.

"Kook.. plis jangan bercanda. Kau sudah ketahuan dan Taehyung yang memergokimu?" si pembicara aka Jungkyu sedikit emosi mendengar omongan Jungkook tadi selepas ia pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Hmm..." sedang yang diajak bicara malah santai sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kook! Aku tidak main-main. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menjauhinya?"

Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Jungkyu dalam. "Dan aku mau bertanya dulu padamu. Kenapa kau suruh aku untuk menjauhi si brengsek Kim Taehyung? Apa jangan-jangan kau ada masalah dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau... menyukainya?"

Skakmat. Jungkyu langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Sudah kuduga." Lirih Jungkook

Hening beberapa saat, "Kau tau kalau Taehyung suka batang 'kan? Kenapa kau masih menyukai pria brengsek macam dia?" Ucap Jungkook pelan. Ia tahu kalau keadaan Jungkyu sekarang tidak baik. Meminta Jungkook untuk berganti posisi mungkin itu salah satu dari rencananya supaya tidak bertemu dengan si Kim sialan dulu.

"Sudahlah, kook. Aku sudah melupakannya." Jungkyu berucap lirih. Ia memejamkan matanya saat memori 1 minggu yang lalu berkelebat di pikirannya. Ia malu, sangat. Terlebih Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang sangat blak-blakan tak tau situasi. Dan Jungkyu tahu tak seharusnya ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Taehyung si mesum penyuka batang.

Kim Taehyung, ia termasuk siswa populer. Tak ada satu orangpun yang tak terpesona akan sosoknya. Termasuk Jungkyu sendiri. Para siswi disana bahkan rela jadi jalang pemuas nafsu sesaat ketika Taehyung sedang dalam mode ingin. Walaupun Taehyung itu gay. Tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau ia begituan dengan wanita juga asal nafsunya terpuaskan?

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu, tapi.. Kalau kau sungguh menyukaiku, kutunggu di tempatku dan ayo bercinta denganku."

Sejak saat itu, sejak Taehyung berkata demikian. Jungkyu langsung meninggalkan tempat bersama Kim Taehyung tadi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun dan Jungkyu bersumpah dalam hati ia akan mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam dan menjauhi Kim Taehyung.

"Segera aku akan meminta ayah untuk mengurus surat pindahku ke sekolahmu. Dan dapat kupastikan si Kim sialan itu membayar semua perlakuannya kepadamu." Jungkyu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tidak. Ini semua tidak boleh terjadi. Ia sudah melupakan semua perlakuan Taehyung terhadapnya 1 minggu yang lalu. Dan ia juga tak mau menambah masalah dengan memunculkan saudara kembarnya sendiri dan menimbulkan masalah lainnya.

"Keputusanku sudah final, Jung. Dan sebenarnya aku juga ingin membalas perlakuan si Kim brengsek yang dengan seenak jidatnya sudah menciumku dikelas tadi siang." Eh? Tuh 'kan mulut Jungkook terpeleset. Padahal ia sudah menutupinya rapat-rapat tadi.

"Kau apa..?" Jungkyu bertanya lagi seolah apa yang didengarnya tadi adalah salah.

"Maaf Jung. Mulutku terpeleset." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sambil merutuki mulutnya yang butuh diservis.

"Sialan kau Kook! Aku aja belum pernah ciuman. Masa kau sudah pernah! Sama orang yang pernah kucintai lagi! Brengsek kau!" Jungkyu memukuli kepala Jungkook dengan buku pelajaran yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Aish! Mana kutahu! Dianya aja yang mulai duluan!" Bela Jungkook. Jungkyu mulai terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kook?"

"Apa!"

"Jangan-jangan Taehyung menyukaimu."

TBC


	4. 3

Ibarat kata. Mulut Jungkook itu butuh rem, kalau Jungkyu butuh penyaringan mungkin.

Esoknya, Jungkook benar-benar meminta Ayahnya untuk pindah ke sekolah Jungkyu. Alasannya sih katanya Jungkook gak mau jauh-jauh dari Jungkyu. Fuck! Padahal kalau dirumah mereka hobinya berkelahi adu mulut. Dan dengan mudahnya Jungkook mendapat ijin Ayahnya yang malah berlinang air mata terharu melihat kedua anaknya akhirnya akur.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jungkook sudah bersiap dengan seragam barunya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah menyiapkannya. Katanya sih sudah tidak sabar bersekolah di lingkungan baru. Sedangkan Jungkyu, ia malah masih bermalas-malasan ditempat tidur.

"Jungkyu!! Ayo cepat bangun! Atau mau kutinggal nih!" Jungkook berteriak dari arah dapur sambil menunggu ibunya membuat bekal.

"Aish sial!! Gara-gara dia hidupku jadi tak tenang! Lagian kenapa si Taehyung selalu menanyaiku tentang Jungkook mulu!" Gerutu Jungkyu sepanjang perjalanan menuju dapur. Pasalnya semenjak kejadian Jungkook menyamar sebagai Jungkyu. Esoknya, Jungkyu berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Dan ada yang tak biasa di hari-harinya ia pergi ke sekolah. Di depan gerbang ia disuguhi pemandangan kim Taehyung yang berdiri menunggunya.

"Dimana Jungkook"

Ucapnya datar. Tak sadarkah Taehyung yang sedang bercakap ria dengannya menimbulkan berbagai bunyi berisik para wanita-wanita yang membicarakannya dari belakang?

"Dasar jalang! Dia pasti mainan barunya Taehyung oppa!"

Tuh 'kan? Mulut mereka emang butuh di kasih pencerahan kali ya biar ngomongnya bener. Belum tau mereka lagi berhadapan sama pemegang sabuk hitam. Jungkook aja kalah kalau berantem sama dia. Padahal aslinya Jungkook males meladeni.

Dan akhirnya Jungkyu malah menjadi bulanan para murid wanita. Jungkyu mah tidak takut. Dia strong, kuat setiap pagi dia makannya paku ama beling, eh? Yang dia takutkan adalah kalau Jungkyu melawan balik, nanti malah masalahnya tambah panjang dan guru-guru mendengarnya terus Ayahnya dipanggil. Mati dah.

"Jungkyu gak bawa bekal sekalian nak?" Tanya sang ibunda tercinta sambil menata bekal milik Jungkook.

"Bekalnya kasih ke Kookie aja bu... Mana mau Jungkyu bawa-bawa bekal kaya Kookie, 'kan bisa ngirit uang jajan." Gini nih. Jungkook ngomong halusnya cuma sama ibunya saja. 'Kan surga ada dibawah telapak kaki ibu, jadi Jungkook selalu baik sama ibunya, takut kualat.

"Dasar manja." Gerutu Jungkyu. "Jungkyu seperti biasa bu, nggak usah bawa bekal. Lagi diet." Balas Jungkyu sambil menenteng tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Tak lupa mereka salim dulu ama ibunya terus tak lupa cipika-cipiki juga.

"Kamu keluar dulu, Kook. Aku mau benerin tas dulu. Seret nih resletingnya." Ucap Jungkyu ketika mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Mereka mengendarai mobil milik Jungkook. "Oh ya.. Kamu tau ruangan kepala sekolah 'kan? Bisa kesana sendiri?" Lanjut Jungkyu yang masih benerin tas miliknya yang hampir jebol gegara para temen-temennya yang kurang ajar. Jungkyu diam kalau masalah kaya gini. Dia gak mau membuat khawatir orang rumah, atau lebih tepatnya gak mau ditertawain saudara kembarnya sendiri terus dibilang cupu.

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki keluar. Dalam hati ia bersorak akhirnya kembali lagi kesini dan bisa membalas perbuatan Kim Taehyung kepadanya dulu terus bisa ngebales dendamin Jungkyu juga yang sudah berani-beraninya ia tolak.

Jungkook menolehkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan guna mencari keberadaan ruang kepsek. Ketika matanya menemukan ruangan kepsek yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong punggungnya begitu keras hingga Jungkook hampir saja terjungkal jatuh, hampir saja loh ya, kalau saja tak ada sebuah tangan yang memegangi pinggangnya.

"Sialan! Siapa tadi yang mendorongku!" Teriak Jungkook melengoskan kepalanya kebelakang guna mencari keberadaan siswa yang telah berani-beraninya mendorong dirinya. Mengabaikan sosok yang membantunya tadi.

Dilihatnya ada beberapa siswi perempuan yang telah memandang sinis kearahnya. "Wow.. sudah lelah jadi wanita ya. Atau kau sengaja merubah berpenampilan jadi laki-laki biar bisa mendekati Taehyung oppa kami? Dasar jalang!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berpenampilan paling menor. Ia berbicara sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi milik Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook? Ia bingung mau ngebales perkataan mereka. Mungkin mereka mengira ia adalah Jungkyu. Dan sekarang Jungkook tahu. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan ama saudara kembarnya itu. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas dikepalanya.

"Hei noona. Anda salah orang." Ucap Jungkook kalem sambil melepaskan tangan milik siswi tadi yang masih betengger dipipinya.

"Cih! Jangan sok kamu ya. Jelas-jelas kamu adalah Jeon Jungkyu, jalang yang sudah berani-beraninya mendekati Taehyung oppa!" Jungkook menyeringai lebar.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau noona kuperkosa disini saja biar noona tahu bahwa aku ini adalah cowok tulen." Jungkook menyeringai sambil berjalan menghimpit wanita tadi dan mengukungnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Dasar gila!" Teriak siswi tadi sambil mengibaskan tangan milik Jungkook dan berjalan menjauhinya. Baru setengah perjalanan siswi tadi tak sengaja berhadapan dengan Jungkyu yang tidak sengaja lewat disana mengecek keadaan Jungkook, takut nyasar. Siswi tersebut kemudian membelalakkan matanya menatap Jungkyu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook yang malah melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Oh.. mungkin sebentar lagi siswi itu akan gila.

"Jadi... Kalau kamu bukan Jeon Jungkyu, kamu siapa..?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Jungkook yang malah sedang cengengesan melihat siswi tadi yang bertemu kembarannya. Sontak Jungkook kaget dan langsung menghadap kebelakang membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Yang diajak bicara malah memutar matanya malas.

"Yah... tau begini aku tak menolongmu tadi." Balasnya. "Kau tau? Aku kira kalau kau itu Jungkyu terus aku dapat memegang melon punyamu. Ternyata kamu laki-laki, tapi lumayan juga dadamu sedikit beris-"

PLAK

"PARK JIMIN SIALAN!! MATI SAJA KAU SANA!!" ini Jungkyu yang berteriak. Jungkooknya sedang tutup telinga akan suara nyaring kembarannya terus ngacir keruangan kepsek. Si Jimin mah biar Jungkyu yang urus.

Jungkook berjalan santai menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas sambil mencari kelas miliknya yang tadi dikasih tau ama kepsek. Tak jarang ada beberapa murid disana yang melotot kaget melihat kearahnya. Kaya gak pernah ngeliat orang ganteng lewat aja, itu kata hati Jungkook.

"Kook? Kelas 2 berapa kamu?" Tanya Jungkyu pada Jungkook yang gak sengaja lewat di depan kelasnya. Jungkook menyerahkan kertas lampiran yang diberikan kepsek kepada Jungkyu.

"Astaga Kook, selamat ya dirimu sekelas ama Taehyung." Ucap Jungkyu dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Semenjak Jungkyu mendeklarasikan kalau Taehyung menyukai Jungkook. Tak jarang Jungkook selalu digoda Jungkyu kalau bakalan menjadi maho kaya Taehyung. Jungkyu tidak apa-apa kok kalau Taehyung sama Jungkook. Jungkyu ikhlas. Sumpah. Kan Jungkyu udah ditolak ama Taehyung dulu, jadi gak sopan dong ya wanita ngejar-ngejar lelaki.

"Selamat kepalamu! Malahan itu semakin mudah buatku untuk bales dendam ama dia. Sialan! Ngomongin dia jadi pengen marah akunya."

"Sudahlah Kook. Aku gak apa-apa kok. Udah biasa digituin akunya. Rada sebel juga sih ya dipermaluin di depan orang banyak. Pengen gecek-gecek muka tuh manusia alien juga rasanya. Tapi masih sayang nyawa. Fans dia banyak. Bisa mati cepet ntar."

"Nama saya Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan salam kepada teman-teman barunya. Ada yang kaget. Biasa saja. Ada yang gak merhatiin, terus ada juga yang merhatiin diam-diam.

"Mungkin kalian semua merasa tak asing sama wajah Jeon Jungkook, ia adalah saudara kembarnya Jeon Jungkyu dari kelas sebelah ngomong-ngomong." Ucap guru pengajar menginterupsi kelasnya yang tiba-tiba bising. Dan para murid-murid ber-oh ria sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah Jeon Jungkook, silahkan duduk dibelakang murid yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Dan Kim Taehyung silahkan angkat tanganmu." Jungkook mulai melangkahkan kakinya sambil melihat kearah Taehyung yang malah menyeringai senang menatapnya. Lalu ia melihat kearah bawah kaki meja Taehyung dan menyeringai balik. Jungkook memantapkan langkahnya kemudian dan-

JLEG

Ia menginjak kaki Taehyung yang keluar dari area mejanya.

"Oh maaf Taehyung-ssi, aku gak sengaja menginjak kakimu. Maaf ya." Kata Jungkook mendramatisir yang dibalas tatapan tajam Taehyung. Sakit ngomong-ngomong. Taehyung pengen jerit tapi kan gak keren.

Jungkook cengengesan dalam hati terus berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya dan bersiap menghadapi pelajaran hari ini. Ya.. pelajaran hari ini benar-benar dimulai dari sekarang.

TeBeCeh

A/n: Maap ya kalau ceritanya agak ruwet n belibet.

_(：3 」 )_


	5. 4

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Banyak sekali murid-murid yang berdatangan di meja Jungkook. Padahal mereka hanya ingin say hello doang. Terus ada yang ngajak salaman juga. Hanya sebentar. Dan dengan sekejap mereka tiba-tiba menghilang pergi ke kantin sendiri-sendiri. Dan inilah saatnya ia membuka kotak bekal kesayangannya. Acara makan dimulai. Tetapi...

"Aku minta bekalmu boleh? ." Jungkook yang hampir memasukkan makanannya tiba-tiba nggak jadi gara-gara ada sebuah suara yang tak asing didepannya. Oh! Dia lupa. Masih ada manusia lagi didepannya.

"Enak saja! Kalau mau ya sana bawa bekal sendiri." Jawabnya acuh sambil kembali memakan makanannya.

"Hei ada saus di jidatmu." Ucap suara itu lagi. Jungkook reflek memegang jidatnya. Eh? Jungkook baru sadar gimana bisa saus nyampe ke jidat?

Pemilik suara itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Enak juga ngerjain Jungkook, batinnya.

"Udahlah Kim, jangan kebanyakan modus kamu. Sana pergi!" Jungkook nglanjutin acara makannya.

"Eh! Tapi beneran 'kok ada sausnya. Disini." Pemilik suara tadi alias Kim Taehyung tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi Jungkook. "Nih kalau gak percaya." Lanjutnya lagi memperlihatkan noda saus di tangannya.

Jungkook berdehem sebentar. "Oke, makasih." Balasnya, kemudian ia menutup kembali kotak bekalnya. Udah gak selera.

" 'Kok udahan makannya?" Tanya Taehyung melongokkan kepalanya ke meja Jungkook.

Jungkook diam. Entah sejak kapan setiap kali ia melihat orang didepannya ini, bawaannya ingin emosi mulu. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Dilihatnya sekeliling kelas yang emang lagi sepi. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian dan pergi dari kelas sesegera mungkin. Menemui Jungkyu.

Taehyung diam melihat kepergian Jungkook, lantas ia menghela nafasnya. Jarang-jarang ia kebanyakan gombal pada orang lain. Tanpa gombal pun, semua orang sudah bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Tapi beda kalau dengan Jungkook. Enggak tahu kenapa. Mungkin dia satu-satunya yang menolaknya.

Jungkook menengokkan kepalanya kekiri-kanan mencari Jungkyu. Bersusah payah ia untuk mencapai kantin, terkadang kesasar juga soalnya. Setelah menemukan saudaranya itu, ia melihat Jungkyu dikerumuni oleh siswi-siswi yang tadi pagi menghadang Jungkook. Pelan-pelan Jungkook menuju ke meja Jungkyu. Disana sih Jungkyu terlihat biasa saja seperti tidak terganggu oleh makhluk didepannya. Makan dengan santainya. Sudah bosan mungkin diganggu terus.

BYURRR

"Cih! Bahkan sekarang kau menggunakan saudara kembarmu sendiri buat mendekati Taehyung. Dasar jalang licik!" Jungkook menggeretakkan tangannya terlihat marah. Bukan. Ia tidak marah pada siswi yang menuangkan minuman kepada Jungkyu. Tapi kepada Jungkyu sendiri yang tidak mau melawan. Kemudian ia melihat salah seorang siswa yang sedang membawa nampan berisi pesanan makanan dan minuman.

"Ah maaf. Aku pinjam ini ya." Jungkook berucap kepada siswa tadi, dan mengambil gelas dinampan tersebut.

BYUUR

"Astaga... Tanganku terpeleset." Ucap Jungkook terlihat merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya lagi lalu tersenyum sinis melihat siswi tadi yang diketahui bernama Im Nayeon bersama teman-temannya yang kaget akan kehadirannya termasuk Jungkyu sendiri.

Segerombolan siswi termasuk Nayeon tersebut lantas pergi meninggalkan kantin tak lupa mulut mereka yang komat-kamit menyumpah serapahi si kembar gila menurut mereka.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas?" Ucap Jungkook sarkas seraya duduk didepan Jungkyu yang sedang sibuk membersihkan dirinya menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Malas." Balas Jungkyu singkat. Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah tak puas dengan jawaban Jungkyu.

"Apa mereka selalu melakukan hal ini kepadamu?" Jungkyu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Entahlah." Jawabnya kemudian.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar. Kenapa ia baru tahu akan keadaan saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Aku nggak mau membuat ayah dan ibu khawatir. Kalau aku melawan mereka, pasti nanti ayah akan dipanggil kesini. Aku sudah tobat, Kook. Nggak kaya kamu yang sudah mirip berandal saja." Mungkin kalau ini film anime, akan muncul tanda perempatan di dahi Jungkook. Sudah mau-maunya ia khawatir pada Jungkyu, eh malah dianya dikatain berandal. Sialan memang.

"Aku akan bicara kepada Taehyung. Akan kusuruh dia buat minta maaf kepadamu." Jungkyu terkesiap kaget akan ucapan Jungkook barusan. Nyuruh Taehyung minta maaf? Apa ia gak salah denger? Mana ada di kamus Taehyung buat minta maaf. Orang dia pernah ngehajar orang aja, yang jadi korbannya malah yang minta maaf.

"Kook, ini bukan lebaran ya. Nggak usah lah pake acara maaf-maafan segala." Jungkook ngegeplak kepala Jungkyu.

"Sialan kau Kook, kira-kira dong kalau pake tenaga. Ish.." Jungkyu mengelus kepalanya, sakit. Muka kelinci, tapi tenaganya Kuda. Alhasil mereka terus bertengkar sampe bel masuk berbunyi.

Sepanjang pelajaran. Tak ada satupun yang masuk di otak Jungkook. Ia hanya diam dan memandangi Taehyung yang malah tertidur di bangkunya.

'Ish.. Badan kurus kerempeng begitu, mana ada menariknya. Muka juga pas-pasan gitu. Gantengan juga aku malah.' Monolognya didalam hati.

Hingga tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Jungkook bersiap-siap memunguti barang-barang bawaannya kedalam tas. Di dalam kegiatannya, ia melirik seseorang yang masih asyik meregangkan badannya hingga sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kim. Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Ucap Jungkook ditengah sepinya kelas. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih ada disana. Dan ia tahu bahwa suaranya ini masih bisa didengar oleh siswi yang tadi menuangkan air ke Jungkyu, Im Nayeon. Sengaja memang Jungkook. Dan oh ya. Mereka sekelas ngomong-ngomong.

Taehyung mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa ia salah dengar? Sejak kapan Jungkook mau ngomong sama dia duluan?

"Nggak usah pasang muka kaya gitu, Kim. Jelek tau mukamu!" Jungkook menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan duduk diatas meja Taehyung.

"Yaudah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jungkook melirik sekilas Nayeon yang 1000% ia yakin, dia telah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Taehyung.

"Mulai hari ini kita pacaran!" Taehyung melongo. Nayeon bahkan sudah menjatuhkan dagunya dramatis. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu tak ada jawaban. Taehyung terlalu shock mungkin.

"Oh ayolah Kim, bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau menyukaiku?" Jungkook sudah tak sabar akan jawaban Taehyung. Lantas Taehyung malah menyeringai menatap Jungkook yang membuatnya merinding. Sumpah. Ia tidak pernah semerinding ini bahkan bertemu hantu pun ia tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Dan detik itu juga, Taehyung berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan Jungkook. Diraihnya dagu Jungkook didongakkan supaya menghadap kearah Taehyung, dan...

CUP

"Kau milikku sekarang, Jeon."

'Matek kau Jungkook.'

TeBeCe


	6. 5

Ingin tahu kabarnya Jungkook sekarang? Mungkin kalau ia diberi pilihan, ia akan menenggelamkan dirinya saja ke lautan terdalam. Atau menghilang saja. Ya... niatnya ingin bermain-main saja dan membuat Nayeon jengkel malah sekarang ia terjebak omongannya sendiri.

Berkali-kali Jungkook terlihat memukul bibirnya sendiri akibat telah berbicara tanpa berpikir dahulu dan kadang ia juga terlihat menggosoknya kasar supaya bekas ciuman itu menghilang. Padahal dulu ia pernah bilang tak mempermasalahkan sebuah ciuman tapi nyatanya rasanya tak bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Ah.. mungkin ia harus mencoba headbang ke tembok terdekat, kali aja ia bisa lupa ingatan.

Keesokan harinya, berita Taehyung telah berpacaran dengan anak baru begitu gempar. Banyak para siswi yang sedang merayakan patah hati mereka. Tak terkecuali para uke di sekolah.

"Kook, aku nggak tau gimana ceritanya kau bisa berpacaran dengan Taehyung. Tapi saranku, kau harus berhati-hati. Taehyung itu populer, pasti banyak yang tidak terima akan hubungan kalian." Jungkook masih diam didalam mobilnya bersama Jungkyu. Ia belum siap untuk keluar. Setelah pernyataannya kepada Taehyung kemarin, dan Taehyung yang telah mengklaim Jungkook miliknya. Taehyung pergi begitu saja menyisakan dirinya yang shock bersama Nayeon hingga tak berkedip.

"Jungkyu.. boleh kita bertukar lagi?" Jungkook berbicara setengah berbisik. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jungkyu.

"Sialan. Nggak mau! Tanggung sendiri akibatnya. 'Kan udah aku peringatin dari awal." Jungkyu bersungut-sungut sambil memukul kepala Jungkook.

"Ya..! Aku 'kan hanya bertanya!" Balas Jungkook gak terima.

"Ck! Sudahlah. Jalani saja dulu. Kalau kau sudah bosan, tinggal bilang putus saja." Jungkook serasa mendapat pencerahan. Ia kemudian memeluk Jungkyu erat sambil berucap terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Akhirnya Jungkook mau keluar juga. Ia bersama Jungkyu memasuki sekolahnya tak lupa sambil bersendau gurau ala keluarga Jeon. Banyak bunyi bisik-bisik sambil melirik sinis kearah mereka berdua. Tapi mereka tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Jung, hebat juga si Jungkook saudaramu bisa menggaet Taehyung." Ini Jimin. Jungkyu baru saja duduk di bangkunya dan langsung dihampiri Jimin. Tak lupa Jungkyu yang jaga jarak ama Jimin. Soalnya Jimin itu orangnya rada-rada.-.-"

"Ehm. Nggak tau Jim. Ngomong-ngomong.. bukannya Taehyung itu sepupu kamu ya." Balas Jungkyu.

"Berat untuk mengakuinya sebagai sepupu. Tetapi mau gimana lagi, dia memang sepupuku sih, mau mengelak juga gak bisa." Jungkyu memincingkan matanya menatap Jimin. Gini nih kalau ngomong ama orang ganteng tapi sarapnya setengah idup.

"Aish.. gak usah sok dramatis kamu Jim. Kalian berdua itu sama-sama aneh, gak usah mengelak juga satu sekolah udah tahu." Jungkyu mendorong kursi yang diduduki Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jimin adalah saudara sepupu. Mereka sama-sama populer tapi dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Taehyung dengan kharismanya, dan Jimin dengan ke supel-annya.

"Eh Jung, bukannya dulu kau pernah jatuh cinta sama Taehyung? Apa kabar hati yang disana?" Jimin berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Jungkyu.

"Maaf hati dulu pernah Khilaf! " Ucap Jungkyu sambil memelintir tangan Jimin yang berani-beraninya menunjuk-nunjuk dada Jungkyu.

"Aww... Ish.. tenaga kalian memang gak main-main." Jimin mengusap tangannya. Sedang Jungkyu memilih mengambil tas dan digunakan sebagai bantalan tidur.

"Syuuh.. sana pergi, mimpi buruk bisa-bisa akunya kalau kau disini terus." Jimin mendengus kesal. Untung perempuan. Kalau laki-laki uda Jimin cium dari tadi. Eh? Taehyung ama Jimin sejenis ternyata.

"Kook... minta cium boleh? Boleh ya.. kita 'kan sudah resmi pacaran sekarang." Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat. Selama istirahat berlangsung, Taehyung terus saja memberondongi Jungkook dengan kalimat tersebut berulang-ulang sampai Jungkook risih sendiri dan sebisa mungkin menghindari Taehyung, tetapi masih saja diekori kesana kemari.

"Ogah.. cium saja noh tembok. Aku belum mau jadi homo, tau!" Jungkook berucap kesal. Pasalnya sejak tadi ia jadi bahan tontonan murid-murid.

"Belum? Berarti besok-besok mau dong?" Jungkook membalas memukul kepala Taehyung. Dan raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius ketika mendapati dirinya berada di taman belakang sekolah yang memang jarang dilalui siswa lain.

"Kim! Aku mau bicara serius sama kamu." Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil duduk di bangku yang memang disediakan disana.

"Jungkyu. Dia menyukaimu. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, malas.

"Dan aku sudah menolaknya asal kau tau." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Jungkook serius sekarang.

"Kau brengsek, Kim." Jungkook menggeram kesal. "Kalau mau mengajak bercinta, sana sama para jalangmu! Kalau kau tak suka sama Jungkyu, tak usah kau berucap demikian kepadanya. Dia tidak sama seperti para jalangmu!" Akhirnya Jungkook mengutarakan semua yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Ia tau masalah Jungkyu. Ya.. ia mengetahuinya dari teman sekelas Jungkyu, Park Jimin.

Bukan. Bukan maksud Jimin untuk mengadu domba mereka, ia hanya berkata yang sebenarnya ia lihat walaupun awalnya ia dipaksa Jungkook untuk menceritakan masalah Taehyung sama Jungkyu tempo hari.

Taehyung tersenyum sinis, "Lalu, bukankah berarti kau sama saja seperti mereka? Atau jangan-jangan kau dengan saudaramu itu sekongkolan untuk mendapatkanku?"

BUAGH

Taehyung terhuyung kebelakang sambil memegangi pipinya yang barusan dipukul oleh Jungkook.

"Brengsek!" Jungkook berniatan ingin memukul Taehyung lagi tapi terhenti ketika netranya tak sengaja melihat Jungkyu yang sepertinya telah mencarinya.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu kembali kalau para jalangmu berani mengganggu Jungkyu lagi, Kim!" Jungkook pergi dari hadapan Taehyung kemudian. Taehyung mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mungkin terluka akibat pukulan Jungkook yang tak main-main. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Jungkyu telah menjadi bahan bullyan gara-gara dirinya. Dan dia diam saja karena menganggapnya tak penting.

"Sial!" Taehyung memukul tembok disebelahnya. Dia memang brengsek. Dan ia mengetahui itu. Bahkan ia telah banyak meniduri wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Entah siapa mereka ia tak peduli. Tapi, sejak kejadian tadi, ia jadi merasa seperti direndahkan. Hei! Siapa yang berani melawan Kim Taehyung. Ayahnya adalah donatur terbesar yayasan sekolah mereka. Bahkan para guru pilih diam jika ada masalah menyangkut Kim Taehyung.

"Jung, nanti kau pulang duluan saja ya.. aku ada pelajaran tambahan. Biar aku naik bus nanti, kau pulang dengan mobilku saja." Jungkook berucap sambil memakan bekalnya di kantin bersama Jungkyu.

"Aku bisa menunggumu, kook." Balas Jungkyu sambil meletakkan sendoknya dan menyeruput minumannya. "Lagian aku juga khawatir padamu." Lanjut Jungkyu.

"Ish... apa yang kau khawatirkan dariku? Aku baik-baik saja Jung." Sewot Jungkook. Dan Jungkyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak tau mereka, kook." Jungkook mendengus kesal.

"Hei. Aku seorang pria, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan wanita macam mereka?" Jungkyu berdecak sebal akan kekeras kepalaannya Jungkook. "Tidak usah khawatirkan aku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Jung." Final Jungkook.

"Baiklah terserahmu saja. Kalau ada apa-apa tak usah sungkan mengabariku, Kook." Dan Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian melihat mereka? Aku punya imbalan lebih buat kalian yang mau menghabisi salah satu dari mereka. Singkirkan mereka, dan suruh untuk menjauhi Kim Taehyung!"

Dilain sisi, Kim Taehyung memilih tidur di taman belakang sekolah dan mengabaikan pelajaran tambahan.

TBC


End file.
